thejasbre202fandomcom-20200213-history
Episode IV: The Hunt for Patrick
Episode IV: The Hunt for Patrick is the fourth episode of the first season of FutureBob ElectronicPants, and the 4th overall. Plot The gang sets out to find SpongeBob's lost war buddy, Patrick! Transcript with SpongeBob, Plankton, Mr. Krabs and Sandy outside the Crimson Warriors Headquarters Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob, how can we find Patrick? SpongeBob: I remember I checked the back of the phoney note the robots sent me, and it had coordinates, and I think President Tentacles has Patrick locked up somewhere! Plankton: What were the coordinates? SpongeBob: Ummmm, 41°32′49″N 88°04′27″W Sandy: Let me plug that into my GPS she’s typing in the coordinates, her face gets wider and more surprised SpongeBob: What is it? Sandy: He’s, locked up, in, the old ran down Joliet Prison. Mr. Krabs: Oh no Plankton: Why do we have to go there? SpongeBob: What’s the big deal? Mr. Krabs: Joliet Prison is the most dangerous prison on the planet, and near the most criminal filled town, Chicago. SpongeBob: Oh no Sandy: Well, we’ll have to leave Candy here, this mission is too dangerous for her. Plankton: Alright, we better go, Patrick could die! montage of them going through jungles and monsoon seasons throughout the journey, all of a sudden, a time card saying ‘2 weeks later’ appears, as they’re about to enter Chicago, robots appear out of nowhere SpongeBob: No, it can’t be another trap! screen robot appears, the screen turns on, it’s President Tentacles! Squidward: Hello, SpongeBob and, friends. You might be going after you're best friend Patrick right now, but i’m not going to allow you to get him, he’ll be dead by morning. SpongeBob: No! Mr. Krabs: We’ve done all we can. SpongeBob: I won't let him do this to my best friend! Plankton: No stop! SpongeBob is trying to fight the robots, Candy appears out of nowhere, and starts slashing robots epically Sandy: Where’d she- Mr. Krabs: No time to ask, it’s fightin’ time. all start killing the robots as SpongeBob starts running towards Joliet. Squidward: Oh no you don’t! then cuts off one of SpongeBob’s arms, and laughs in victory as SpongeBob is in major pain SpongeBob: I… will… never…. stop… until… I… get… my… FRIEND BACK!! Squidward: Wha--? arm reforms, and 4 more arms form, and he goes after Squidward with 6 knives Squidward: You think those knifes will damage my screen? cuts his screen, Squidward backs away Squidward: How?! How can you crack my amazing screen?! flashback SpongeBob: Have any special knives here? Gun Store Clerk: Yeah, we have some that can cut through even the toughest of glass. SpongeBob: How many do you have Gun Store Clerk: 13 SpongeBob: I’ll take 6. of flashback cuts his screen 3 times Squidward: You, you’re the real monster SpongeBob: How? Because i’m the good guy trying to get my best friend back, and take down this hell of a future? And you’re the major cause of this blackmailing the sharks to begin a war with us which ended up to be another World War. You’re the most evil monster i’ve ever met, and the worst fish in fishkind. And it’s time for your downfall. SpongeBob jumps up, and super cuts his screen into 2 different screens Squidward: RETREAT!! the robots stop fighting the others and retreat north, as Squidward is following, he turns around. Squidward: You’ll regret this after you see what happens to your snail… back around and runs away. runs up to the remains of Joliet prison, and he finds Patrick huddled in a ball SpongeBob: Patrick! looks up Patrick: SPONGEBOB!!! run to each other and hug Patrick: How’d you find me? SpongeBob: Them. Krabs, Plankton, Sandy, Candy all walk up Patrick: Steve! Plankton: It’s been 3 years Patrick. hug SpongeBob: And this is Eugene, Sandy, and their daughter, Candy. Sandy: Also, Candy, how did you find us? Candy: ………. I followed you guys because I didn’t trust the letter, and guarded you when you guys slept. Mr. Krabs: We sure trained you well. all laugh. Mr. Krabs: Also, SpongeBob, ya have a snail of some sort? SpongeBob: Used to, why Mr. Krabs: I heard Tentacles saying you’ll be sorry and something about you're snail. SpongeBob: Oh no! GARY!! ends. Appearances * SpongeBob SquarePants IV * Eugene Krabs XII * Sandy Cheeks VII * Steven Plankton II * Patrick Star III * Candy Cheeks-Krabs * Squidward Tentacles LXI (debut) * Gun Store Clerk * Robots Trivia *The issue (comic) adaptation of this episode has a caption exactly like the episode title, "The Hunt for Patrick", coming July, 2018. *This episode was written from May 8th to May 19th, 2017.